This invention relates to a merchandise shelving display and more particularly to an extendible merchandise shelving display having extendible shelves which may be quickly and easily extended or retracted to provide shelving space as required and to provide shelving space for stocking products that vary in dimension.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, various types of extendible merchandise displays have been proposed to provide additional shelving space as required. Difficulties have been encountered with such prior art displays due to the fact that they are difficult to extend and retract once products are stocked on the shelves. This is especially true in situations where there is limited access to the shelves, such as in refrigerated coolers and cases. Also, difficulties have been encountered in supporting and locking the shelves of such prior art displays in their extended and retracted positions.
Other merchandise shelving displays with which I am familiar are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,093,094, 4,294,363 and 4,307,671.